I Owe You, sir Lancelot
by JoJo Pendragon
Summary: Lancelot saved Merlin's life. It is now time for Merlin to repay him.


They both went up to his door and entered the room. The creaky old wooden floor was littered with books and dirty cloth and any free spaces were certain to be occupied before long. The sole window had its shutter closed to block out any unnecessary daylight or maybe even unnecessary insight.

The young man with the slightly longer hair gave a quick look around the room and gave up a small chuckle.

"You know, Merlin," he said, "for a manservant you don't seem very keen on cleaning".

"You think I have the time or energy to clean my own room after cleaning Arthur's quarters all day. After washing his clothes, shining his armour, sharpening his sword, running his bath and don't forget shaving his frankly already bare face..."

"I get it." the longer haired man interrupted and gave a cheeky smirk like he just came up with something absolutely hilarious, "Do you wipe his arse too?"

"Is that the language of a knight, _sir_ Lancelot?"

"I'm not a knight yet", Lancelot reminded the young servant boy, "I'm just getting it out of my system."

"You'd better" said Merlin and laughed.

Lancelot sat down on the small bed at the back wall of the room. He bounced a little bit on it and looked down at his feet from left to right and back again during the process.

"Not the comfiest bed ever but I guess it'll do" he said in a playful tone. "Though we will have to squeeze tight if we both want to fit on it". Merlin was still up and was now standing at the window, having just opened the shutter so he could have a look at the people outside. He filled his lungs with fresh air, closed the shutter and turned back toward Lancelot on the bed.

"On a serious note though, Lancelot" he started, "You saved my life and now I owe you."

"You've already promised to help me become a knight of Camelot" Lancelot replied and dropped his playful tone in favour of total seriousness.

"Helping you become a knight is a part of something bigger. That I will do for you and for Camelot anyway. I still owe you."

"Well, in that case," Lancelot said and stroked his bestubbled chin for a few seconds and then suddenly broke out in a cheeky grin, "Expose yourself."

"Huh?" Merlin panted with a puzzled look.

"Yeah," Lancelot said calmly and nodded, "Show me you penis"

"Really?" Merlin asked and sounded very perplexed.

"You owe me, remember?" reminded him Lancelot, "Let's see you pull that cock out"

"You can't be serious?"

"I've never been more serious in my life. Okay, maybe I have but, come on, let's see your little friend come out and play"

Merlin let out a sigh and reluctantly placed a hand on his thin leather belt.

"Really?" he asked, almost pleading.

"Come on, Merlin, lighten up" answered Lancelot, laughed a bit and gave Merlin a hand gesture as to tell him to get on with it.

Merlin proceeded to take off his belt. He reached down to lift his tunic a bit so he could access his pants, exposing his tight stomach and a faint happy trail leading the way down to his metaphorical short -sword.

Lancelot had now kicked his feet up and was lying on Merlin's tiny bed, just enjoying the show.

Merlin grabbed onto his pants and started to release them. He loosened the straps that kept his trousers tied above his waists, slowly untying the knot, and let his pants fall down. They were still resting on his hips but were no longer kept in place by anything, thus exposing the top of his linen underpants.

"Now, get those pants off" Lancelot ordered and made a gesture for Merlin to throw them to him. "And get that jacket off too, you look silly".

Merlin slipped out of his shoes and socks before removing his pants completely and also took his jacket off like he had been told and threw the removed garments on the bed .

"You know what?" Lancelot interrupted. "Let's see you get shirtless first"

"Seriously?" Merlin sighed, and stared at the ceiling for a brief moment.

"Yes, seriously. You've promised to repay me and this is how I want you to do it. Now, take your shirt off"

Merlin finally succumbed to Lancelot's will and proceeded to untie his characteristic red scarf. He then went on to slowly pull his dark blue tunic over his head.

Lancelot watched all this happen right before him. He saw Merlin slowly revealing his torso. It was thin yet fit and his chest was covered in a thin layer of dark and curly hair. The young warlock was now only dressed in his underwear. A rather big and loose affair that wasn't exactly flattering on him. Or on anybody else for that matter.

"It's time for the big finale!" Lancelot shouted and started cheering for Merlin to get his underpants off. "Get them off, get them off!" he cheered while pumping one of his tightly clenched fists in the air. Merlin closed his eyes, took a deep breath and then briskly pulled his underpants down revealing his semi erect man-parts. And Lancelot saw that he was a whole lot of man.

"Damn," Lancelot reacted, almost screaming, with his gaze fixed on Merlin's somewhat swollen prick, "I sure as hell wasn't expecting that"

"What do you mean?" asked Merlin while slowly cupping his testicles. He was trying hard not to blush as he was standing there stark naked in front of a man he had just met. His cock was twitching slightly as it hung over his hand while his balls were resting in his sweaty palm.

"You look big" Lancelot answered, still looking at Merlin's exposed package.

"You think so?" Merlin said and looked down toward his crotch, still with one hand on his loosely hanging scrotum, and lifted his member up. He held it in his hand and seemed to be examining it. Just like he hadn't seen it every day of his young life. "I don't have much reference" he added and shrugged. He then pulled his foreskin back and kept examining it. He could feel his penis swelling in his hand.

"Wait," Lancelot interrupted as soon as he noticed what was happening, "Are you getting hard?" he asked and broke out into a grin from ear to ear. Merlin was now failing horribly at keeping himself from blushing and turned bright red.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door. Merlin almost panicked at the sound. He was not very keen on somebody finding him right now, naked and with company. Lancelot grabbed some of Merlin's clothes off the bed and threw them at him. His attempt at trying to help out didn't really work. Merlin was still close to panicking as he was crawling around, picking up his clothes.

Merlin froze as there was another series of firm knocks on the door. He looked like he just thought of something and looked towards the window with the closed shutter. He then looked at Lancelot.

"Could you please open the shutter and let in some fresh air?" he asked Lancelot and nodded towards the window. Lancelot immediately followed Merlin's instructions and stood up to walk over to the window. While Lancelot had his back turned, Merlin put his clothes into a pile and held one of his hands over it. His eyes flashed bright yellow for a brief moment and all of a sudden his clothes flew onto his body by themselves. Lancelot had now opened the shutter and turned back to face Merlin just as he had gotten dressed by magic. Lancelot's thinly bearded jaw dropped as he saw a fully clothed Merlin in front of him. The same Merlin who had been completely naked just seconds before. Merlin clenched his teeth and made a swishing motion across his throat as to tell Lancelot to promise not to tell anyone.

Suddenly the door burst open and there stood Gaius with a puzzled look on his face.

"Am I interrupting anything?" he asked. Lancelot and Merlin both shook their heads.

"I just wanted to check on Lancelot to see how he was doing" he told them. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay" Lancelot answered and gave Merlin a discrete little wink. They both burst out laughing and after a while Lancelot added between chuckles, "I'm more than okay."


End file.
